


Don't Go Breaking My Heart

by childofmalin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Coming of Age, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jisung has longer hair but it's not mentioned in the story, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Open Ending?, but that's not really important tho, really mild tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmalin/pseuds/childofmalin
Summary: It's when his girlfriend smiles at him and lifts her shirt to show him her breasts. Thats exactly when Jisung realizes he might not be into her.It's when he kisses Chenle for the first time. That's when he realizes that he might be into him instead.
Relationships: Park Jisung (NCT)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to correct my English anytime. Every feedback is welcome!
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters I've used in this story are in NO WAY referring to the real owners of the names I've used. They are simply inspired by them. I do not want to make ANYONE uncomfortable.
> 
> 2\. Disclaimer: I'm aware that Jisung is still a minor! But he is over the age of consent in my country and I've tried my best to write his character as realistically as possible. My intent is not to sexualize him. If you still feel uncomfortable reading Jisung's name in relation to any kind of sexual content, please do not read this story. Thank you.

Jisung was only 8 years old when he met his best friend for the first time. He was the one smiling widely at him, making his way through the crowd of people just to stop right in front of Jisung. 

"My name's Chenle. Wanna be friends?" 

It had been that simple. 

And even after Chenle said his goodbyes as his mother dragged him with her through the amusement park, they still kept seeing each other on random occasions. 

Jisung always said it was fate. 

That they were meant to be best friends. 

And that never changed.

Jisung was now 18 years of age. He still saw Chenle every day since they lived close to each other. But things had changed. Especially after Jisung got his first girlfriend in High-School. 

They both swore to each other their friendship wouldn't be any different, that no girl could get in the way. But Jisung noticed how Chenle's mood shifted as soon as he mentioned his girlfriend in a conversation. 

He noticed how Chenle's smile dropped when he came to visit with his girlfriend by his side. He knew for a fact Chenle didn't like her. It was just way too obvious. 

"You should get a girlfriend too" 

That's what Jisung told him during their weekly movie night. Chenle had insisted on watching _'The Exorcist'._

Chenle didn't say anything for some time. 

He actually looked quite hurt. 

"I don't need a girlfriend"

And with that the conversation ended.

But it wasn't like Jisung would let Chenle get away with this argument. He did his best to match him with his girlfriend's best friend, but he acted all weird and uncomfortable during their carefully planned out double date. So Jisung decided to not try to force anything on his friend. 

In the end he just wanted the best for him.

_Maybe he's lonely_ , Jisung thought one night, staring at his wall. 

He turned in his sheets and sighed. That's probably it. Chenle being lonely. Now that Jisung didn't visit him on the daily. It's not like Jisung didn't want to. Chenle was really... He was really important to him. Maybe the most important person in his life. He was his best friend after all. 

But he did pay attention to his girlfriend too. She was really sweet. She was also very polite and her parents liked Jisung as much as Jisung's parents liked her. It's perfect the way it was, Jisung always thought. 

But it wasn't. 

There was this constant feeling of his chest being too tight, the struggle to feel like he was free. He sometimes felt like he was just forcing his feeling towards her. He hated when he thought that, but he did. Almost every time he looked at her, almost every time he leaned in for a kiss. 

Maybe Jisung Park hated himself for that. 

Realizing he got too carried away in his own thoughts, he closed his eyes and tried to think of something other than his relationship. 

And as soon as he did, he thought about Chenle. 

Here's the thing though. His thoughts about Chenle were... Weird. When he was little, he always thought about Chenle's happy smile. When he got into 4th grade he always thought about Chenle's high pitched laughter and how excited he got when they met to play. And maybe also about how he was a little taller than Jisung and how he made fun of him for it. It hadn't bothered him though. He never minded getting teased by him. 

But as he grew older, he started thinking different. He started thinking about Chenle's appearance. His looks, the way he dressed, the way his lips moved when he was talking. The way his cheeks got red when Jisung teased him about finally being shorter than him. The way his hands were so small compared to his own. 

And he thought about cuddling with him, holding his hands. 

He missed that. Being physically close to him. They stopped hugging and holding hands after they turned 14. And four years later Jisung felt like he wanted to do it again. 

But no, he had his girlfriend now. So Jisung tried to push these thoughts away, _to the back of his brain to forget_ , but he certainly didn't. 

His thoughts about Chenle didn't stop there. He also kept thinking about Chenle's safety. Worrying about him more than necessary. 

And when Jisung brought up stuff like that, Chenle would just laugh and shake his head. 

_ "You're too interested in me"  _

It left Jisung's mind buzzing.

"Jisung...?" It was a chill Friday evening, his girlfriend had insisted on coming over to Jisung's place. 

His room was a little messy, clothes laid on his bed, a few tapes and his walkman were sprawled on the floor. He hadn't had time to clean up after his girlfriend called him. 

"Yeah?" Jisung finally answered and nervously played with his own fingers. He noticed the make-up she had on, how her hair was done so perfectly. She usually never really cared about her make-up or her hair. Jisung thought she didn't need all that anyways. She looked fine eitherway. 

"Can you sit on the bed?" 

Jisung hesitated just for a moment, then he slowly sat himself down, shoving his clothes to the side.

"I wanna show you something" 

Jisung honestly did not expect anything. His lack of experience making it hard for him to read between the lines. So when she lifted her striped shirt to show him her boobs, he almost fainted right then and there. 

It wasn't like he'd never seen a women's bare breasts before. Chenle had shown him an adult magazine once, just for fun. But aside from that, he was a complete virgin. He grew up thinking sex was bad. 

"Do you... Think they're ugly?" 

His girlfriend's voice brought him back to reality. 

"What? No! No, they're... They're... Fine" 

"Fine?! I just showed you my boobs!" 

She had a point. Jisung kind of wanted to die. He wished he was with Chenle right now, watching 'Jaws' for the fourth time. He really didn't know what he was supposed to do now. 

All this stuff was so weird and confusing anyway. Jisung noticed he never really thought about that. Having sex with his girlfriend, that was. He never **wanted** tothink about it either. 

"Uhm... Do you maybe like... Wanna touch them?" 

The question caught him off-guard. He did not want to touch them. 

"Yeah..." 

God dammit. This was going to be a loooong evening. 

But as she stepped forward and took his hands, guiding them to her breasts he relaxed. They felt soft and warm under his palms. Kind of nice, actually. Like stress-balls maybe. Or something like that. 

"Touch me more" 

So he did, because he didn't want to upset her. But it felt weird. And it felt wrong. Like Jisung wasn't ready yet. They had been together for six months now and Jisung knew that his classmates had their first time way before him, but he didn't really care. 

It just didn't feel right. 

And when she tried to undo his belt, he finally stopped her. 

"Hey, maybe we should wait...", he tried and bit his tounge. 

"We've waited for so long already, Jisung" 

She sounded really upset. 

"Do you not like the way my body looks? Is that it?" 

"No! I just... Feel like we should do it when..."

Jisung thought about his answer several times before finally saying it. 

"When we have time and when we're both prepared" 

In Jisung's opinion, that was more than valid. He genuinely hoped this would spare him some time. Time for him to figure out what the hell was wrong with him.

He decided to tell Chenle about what happened. And because he knew the boy was expecting him any time, he didn't even need to call him before coming over. His mom told him to be home before it got dark, but Jisung knew that he was probably going to sleep over at Chenle's. 

Chenle's place was... It was big. And fancy. Jisung remembered wanting to stay in Chenle's house as long as possible when he was a kid. They had a great backyard to play in, their living room was almost as big as Jisung's own apartment and Chenle's room... Well, it was probably Jisung's favorite place on earth. His bed was soo big, felt like heaven when he sat down on the mattress. 

Jisung loving Chenle's house never really changed, but now he didn't care about the backyard or the living room. When he met with Chenle, they only stayed in his room or went to the mall. 

And when they stayed in his room, they'd listen to their favorite songs. And Chenle would sometimes sing along or play the piano to _'The Beatles'_ just because he could. 

Jisung would listen and watch him, grinning. There would be a warm feeling in his chest, too. He really liked the way Chenle's voice sounded when he was singing. It was soft, clear and Jisung would never admit it, but he thought about Chenle singing when he was sad or lonely. It made him calm down. 

So he really did look forward to meeting him again and tell him all about what had happened with his girlfriend. But they hadn't seen each other for a week now. And Chenle hadn't called once. 

When he stood in the entrance of his enormous house, Chenle's mother opened the door for him instead of his friend. 

"Good to see you, Jisung! Oh lord, you've grown again"

Jisung only smiled awkwardly and looked down on himself. Yeah, he was pretty tall. And it really felt like he didn't stop growing.

"It hasn't been that long since we've last seen each other, though...", he said, smiling at her. 

"You're right, but I still think of you as the little boy Chenle so fell in love with at first sight" She laughed. 

Of course it was a joke. She always joked about Chenle loving Jisung so much. But it made him feel weird, hearing that. He almost liked it.

"Chenle's in his room" 

So he went upstairs, forgetting what he was thinking about. He opened the door to his room, expecting Chenle to look up from his homework, but he was actually nowhere to be seen. He was probably just in the bathroom. 

While he waited for Chenle to come, he took a look at the many posters hanging on the wall over his enormous bed. Chenle was _obsessed_ with _'The Beatles'_ and _'ABBA'_. He even went to a concert once, but Jisung was really sick that day so Chenle told him everything in detail once he was back home again.

"You're here" 

Jisung looked in the direction the voice was coming from and was met with Chenle's dark eyes. Jisung immediately recognized the look in those eyes. 

"Did you fight with your dad again?" 

Chenle nodded before letting his shoulders slump down. 

"It was pretty bad... I feel like Ma suffers under that too" 

With a sigh, the older stepped closer until he was right in front of Jisung. 

"Can we hug?", he whispered with a small voice and Jisung didn't hesitate a second to comply and close his arms around Chenle. His body was warm, it felt good to have him this close. 

"I'm sorry-" 

"It's okay. I'm fine, Jisung" 

"But I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. And I'm really sorry that I forgot about our movie night yesterday. Something... Got in the way" 

Chenle looked up to him with his eyes sparkling a little. Their faces were so close that Jisung could feel Chenle's hot breath against his lips. 

"Yeah, thought so anyways"

Jisung really hated the way he looked at his best friend's lips right now. They looked soft. And plush. And really, really kissable. The thoughts came rushing into his head without even giving him time to process them. 

"I'm telling you, you should really get a girlfriend too. I promise you won't be so lonely anymore", he told him after swallowing down any inappropriate thoughts. 

"But... I didn't even have my first kiss yet. They're gonna think I'm a loser" 

Chenle stepped back with a sigh. 

"Kissing is easy"

"That's not true"

Jisung frowned.

"I thought you didn't have your first kiss yet"

Chenle blushed and sighed once again. 

"Yeah, but Hyuck told me"

"Hyuck is never a good example"

"I still don't believe you" 

The thoughts came back and Jisung had a hard time concentrating on what he had actually wanted to say. Right, his girlfriend- But Chenle spoke up before he could reply.

"Show me"

And that's when Jisung's attempt to shove all those thoughts _to the back of his brain_ _to forget_ failed completely.

"Are you seri-" 

"I said show me. Kiss me. It's not a big deal"

Maybe it wasn't. It shouldn't be, right? They were just friends. Showing a friend something wasn't bad. Jisung would be helping him. So he just weakly said "Okay...", came closer and hesitantly placed his hand on Chenle's cheek. It was burning under his touch.

He could sense that he was just as nervous as he was. Or was he eager? Chenle's lips parted slightly as he leaned in closer, closer until he felt them against his own. 

It shouldn't feel this good. To kiss his best friend. To kiss a boy. But it did. It felt so good that Jisung thought he might be going crazy. But the kiss only lasted for a few seconds, because he slowly came to his senses again. 

"Hey, that wasn't a real kiss!", the older protested and pouted like a little child that didn't get what it wanted.

Jisung looked at Chenle with his eyes wide. 

"Are you saying I can't kiss?" 

And because Chenle just grinned at him evily, he leaned in again and kissed him like he'd never kissed anyone before. With his mouth opened, his tounge sliding against Chenle's bottom lip. Jisung could feel him shudder. 

At this point they were just making out, Chenle's hands buried in Jisung's hair, Jisung himself holding him by his waist just to keep him closer. It didn't take long until Chenle dragged him to his bed so Jisung could hover above him, kiss him even harder until they were both completely out of breath. 

Jisung was painfully aware of the hard-on in his jeans and when he playfully grinded into Chenle's hips he could hear him _moan_ oh so softly. 

_ "Please"  _

That was all he said but it was enough for Jisung to understand. He slid his hands under Chenle's shirt, touching his bare skin with his heart threatening to stop beating because of how pretty Chenle looked up to him, all glowy cheeks and kiss-swollen lips. 

He never wanted to stop being so close to him. Never wanted this exact moment to come to an end, but it did eventually when Chenle's mother knocked on the door. 

"I have some snacks for you two!" 

Chenle pushed Jisung away as fast as he could and sat up, both boys trying to look somewhat normal and not like they had just feverishly made out with each other. 

She opened the door and smiled at the two of them, a plate in her hand. That was a close call. 

"Ma, thanks... But I'm not a child anymore, Jisung and I can make our own snacks when we need some"

Jisung agreed in his head, but didn't say anything until his mother left, laughing warmly at Chenle's words but leaving the plate on his desk anyway.

It was silent in the room for some time, the tension slowly calming.

"This doesn't change anything between us, right?" 

Hearing those words coming out of his own mouth felt weird. And Chenle just looked at him, without answering his question. Jisung knew that they would change. That it would be different now, just little bit. But in his heart he also knew that it has always been this way in the end. 

"Can you sleep over? We could listen to some new records I bought. I'm sure you'll love them"

His girlfriend was probably waiting for him already. But he wanted to forget that, just for today. Just for tonight.

There was this feeling in his chest, his mind telling him he should ask Chenle what all of this possibly meant for the to of them and what they should do now. But his heart told him otherwise. They have always been like they were now, just... A little different maybe. 

They were older now. And even if they talked about what happened, it wouldn't change anything. So many questions, so many untold answers. What would everyone else say, was this even normal? What were they? They've always been this way right?

But he didn't need to know. He didn't need to ask. In the end, he already knew all of the answers. 

"Yeah, sounds great"

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be wayyyy more angsty, but I didn't want to get too serious so that's that. And even though this story is very short, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Once again, tell me if I made any mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker.  
> I take requests by the way!


End file.
